


Welcome Home

by flickawhip



Category: BBC Proms RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-09
Updated: 2016-02-09
Packaged: 2018-05-19 10:23:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5963857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Katie comes home. </p><p>Not Real.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Welcome Home

"Welcome home baby..."

John is smiling as he greets Katie at the doors of the airport lounge. She is beaming as she joins him and he finds himself kissing her hard and with unbridled joy and passion. He has missed her. His Wife. His Katie. 

"I missed you."

His voice is soft as he pulls back. 

"I missed you too."

Katie's voice is soft even as she kisses John again, letting out a slightly startled noise as he dips her a little, pulling her against him at the same time. After a second to compose herself she laughs and kisses him again. 

"Such a romantic."

Her voice is gentle and teasingly tender, glad to be home and with her husband, her love, Her John.


End file.
